


It's funnier in Enochian.

by Albme94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel puns, Enochian, Funny, Humour, Wax, pun, puns, waxing humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: ''The day Castiel had to explain a joke for Dean, wow the universe had a sense of humor…''





	It's funnier in Enochian.

Castiel and Dean walked past a shop, where hot girls came out of; some crying other flirty.  
Cas stopped and tilted his head, Dean stopped and backtracked his steps ‘’Cas?’’

Suddenly Castiel snorted and giggled, he pointed at the sign ‘’I—ha-ha, I understand that reference!’’  
Dean looked at the sign that said ‘’Ugeg’’  
The green-eyed man looked around before tapping gently at the angel’s shoulder, ‘’Uh Cas?’’  
Castiel turned around with a big grin plastered on his face ‘’Hmm?’’  
Dean cleared his throat and shook his head ‘’I, uh, I don’t get it?’’

Castiel’s blue pierced Dean’s green eyes, he pressed his lips together as he tilted his head to the side.   
‘’Its Enochian’’ Castiel said in a stern voice, Dean sighed ‘’I don’t know Enochian…’’  
A soft chuckle left Cas’ throat, ‘’naturally you don’t-‘’ he smiled and pointed at the sign and the people coming out and going in.  
‘’Ugeg, means ‘Wax strong, grow strong.’’ His smile could light up the sky, ‘’And they’re a waxing shop?’’

The day Castiel had to explain a joke for Dean, wow the universe had a sense of humour…  
‘’oh, hahah, that’s—that’s funny.’’ Dean tried, Castiel smiled wide and led the way; Dean felt his cheeks burn, how embarrassing.


End file.
